Albian
Albian (Al/fie and Fa/'bian') is the friendship pairing of Alfie Lewis and Fabian Rutter. Fabian and Alfie were the only two male members of the original Sibuna. They trust each other because of this fact, but each have friends outside of Sibuna who they hang out with when they are not working to find the Cup of Ankh or the Mask of Anubis. Often, at times, Fabian tries to keep Alfie's pranks in line and Alfie tries to get Fabian to relax and chill out. The two are really close friends during Season 3 until Fabian becomes a sinner, which is when their friendship hits a rocky patch. Alfie becomes one shortly after finding out about Fabian. They pair up as a team to turn the Anubis students into sinners but only become friends again when they are reverted to normal. To view the real-life pairing of Brad Kavanagh and Alex Sawyer, see Balex. Click to View the Albian Gallery. Albian Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Fabian tells Alfie to cut it out when Alfie is teasing Nina about her initiation. *Fabian was annoyed when Alfie and Jerome started to have a food fight. *Fabian laughs at Alfie's impression of a mosquito in a spin dryer. *While setting the table, they talk about Alfie kissing Amber. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian busts Alfie and Jerome's lie about Alfie and Amber's date. *Fabian asks about Alfie's "sprained ankle". House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Fabian finds Alfie's party animal joke to be funny. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Alfie and Jerome tease Fabian with a skeleton, by claiming the skeleton is his girlfriend. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Alfie and Jerome scare Fabian and the other Sibunas in the cellar. * He and Jerome make fun of Fabian and the rest of Sibuna the next morning. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Fabian goes into the Cellar with Jerome and Nina to get Alfie when he gets trapped down there. *Fabian goes to check on Alfie when Jerome says he needs some help. *Fabian, and the rest of Sibuna, is very worried when Alfie starts hyperventilating. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Fabian, and the rest of the house, surprises Alfie when he returns from the hospital. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Fabian plays along with Alfie's head-of-house charade. *Fabian asked Alfie if he had seen Nina and Amber. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Alfie and Fabian (and Jerome) go to say goodbye to Mick. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Alfie (accidentally) steals the puzzle piece from Fabian. House of Time / House of Aliens *Alfie overhears Fabian talking about the riddle in the bathroom and says the riddle is "seriously loser lyrics." *Fabian tries to hide the puzzle piece from Alfie. *Alfie chases Fabian to try and get the puzzle piece back, still believing it to be an alien artifact. *Alfie spies on Fabian when he goes to the old clock in Anubis House and doesn't rat Fabian out to Victor. *Fabian lies to Alfie about the puzzle pieces being alien artifacts, and convinces Alfie to go and do something to help them stop the aliens. *Fabian and Patricia decide to tell Alfie the truth about the Egyptian treasure in Anubis house. *Fabian looks scared when Alfie tackled Mrs. Andrews. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Alfie says they're all like family now and pats Fabian on the arm. *Alfie is upset when Fabian asks to speak just with Amber, Nina, and Patricia. *Alfie volunteers to go get the elixir from the cellar with Fabian. *Fabian tries to get Alfie to calm down when they're in the cellar. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *They stood next to each-other while watching Amber's cheer-leading performance. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Fabian is suspicious when Alfie asks where they put the elixir sample. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *Alfie tries to pretend he still has the Cup of Ankh piece, despite Jerome having taken it. *Fabian excitedly tells Alfie about the meeting the next day, and gets annoyed when Alfie mentions having 'other plans'. *When Jerome yells at Alfie for telling the others that he was working for Rufus, Fabian tells him to "Forget Alfie and just spill." *Alfie insists to Fabian that they can't leave Jerome in the cellar with Rufus. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *When Fabian learns to dance, Alfie yells "by Jove, I think he's got it!" *Fabian and Alfie had created a contingency plan to stop Rufus where Alfie pretends to die. *Alfie claps when Fabian becomes prom king. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Alfie and Jerome walk in with no regard for Fabian and Nina's kiss. *Alfie and Fabian sit next to each other in the Sibuna's welcome back party in the attic. *Fabian backs up Alfie when it comes to Amber being his girlfriend. *Fabian high-fives Alfie when everyone agrees that Amber said she will be Alfie's girlfriend. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Alfie asks Fabian how his first date with Nina went. *Alfie tells Fabian about his problems with Amber and asks for his advice on the picnic. *Fabian runs to get Amber when Alfie is "making a stand." House of Who? / House of Frauds *Both Alfie and Fabian react jealously when Eddie flirts with the girls. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Alfie is taken aback when Amber asks him why he can't be more like Fabian. That might show that Alfie is jealous of Fabian. *Fabian laughs at Alfie's mask. *When Amber drags Alfie away he reaches out and mouths "Help!" to Fabian. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Fabian wants to include Patricia and Alfie back in Sibuna. *Fabian fills Alfie and Patricia in on what has been happening. *Alfie pulls Fabian back when he almost falls in the chasm. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Fabian is impressed by Alfie's dance skills and asks him where he learned to do it. *Fabian holds Alfie up when he almost falls back into him. House of Help / House of Phobias *Fabian goes into the tunnel to get Alfie when Alfie becomes trapped. *Fabian got Alfie and Amber out. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Fabian and Alfie do the web-walking. House of Envy / House of Names *Fabian comes to Alfie's rescue when Alfie was hallucinating and almost about to fall down. *Alfie argued against Nina's idea of doing the task without Fabian, because Fabian was their best web-walker. *Alfie reminded Fabian of his date with Joy. House of Evidence / House of Genius *Fabian laughs when Patricia scares Alfie. House of Silence / House of Warnings *Alfie comments to Fabian about how 'rodents can't barf', and Fabian responds that he didn't know that. * They sit together on the log. * Fabian accidentally calls Alfie the wrong name. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops *Alfie, Fabian and Nina explore the next task chamber. *Fabian tosses Alfie his clothes. House of Trades / House of Magic *Alfie borrows Fabian's watch for a magic trick. *Alfie accidentally breaks the watch, and Fabian is devastated. *Fabian yells at Alfie to practice. *Fabian brings up the watch again, sarcastically asking Alfie what time it is. *Fabian, and the rest of Sibuna, is angry when Alfie 'smashes' Victor's amulet. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *They sit together during the Sibuna meeting. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *Alfie accidentally says something that upset Fabian, causing Fabian to run out of the room. *Fabian's move accidentally makes Alfie almost fall through the floor. *Alfie tells Jerome that they're just playing some Egyptian game because "you know how Fabian is." *Alfie is visibly scared when Fabian leaves the room, and he tries to tell Jerome that everything is fine. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Scared, Alfie started whispering to Fabian about how Victor was wrong. *Fabian whispered for him to just do what Victor said. *Fabian, and the others, go to check on Alfie and Nina. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *They go with Patricia to free Jerome. *They are both walking down the stairs together when they run into Mara and Mick. Season 3 House of Arrival / House of Presents *Alfie excitedly greets Fabian when he arrives, along with the others. *All of Sibuna do the Sibuna sign. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Fabian stuffs a roll in Alfie's mouth to keep him quiet. *Alfie alerts Fabian to Victor and Trudy, and they go listen in. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *To avoid getting in trouble, Fabian and Alfie play a song for Victor and Trudy. *They are walking in the hallway together. *They both get a list of chores to do. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Fabian snaps at Alfie when he suggests KT found the secret room. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Fabian seems surprised and annoyed when he learns that Alfie has a personalized pen, and he left it at the gatehouse. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Fabian and Alfie are practicing for the play, with Alfie playing the role of the girl. *They both look disgusted with Peddie's mushiness. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Alfie discovers Fabian is a sinner and goes to get KT away from him. *Fabian convinces KT Alfie is the sinner. *Alfie physically attacks Fabian. *After KT runs, Fabian starts taunting Alfie. *At the House, Alfie distracts Fabian, who continues taunting him. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Alfie insults Fabian about Nina, in order to get Fabian's eyes to light up, and Alfie takes a video. House of Ammut / House of Heroes * Both are now sinners. * They, along with Patricia, make fun of Victor's pin-drop speech by announcing that "It is Ammut o'clock! You have five minutes to get in bed...then I want to hear you all drop." * They sit together during the assembly. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis